Blast to the future
by WorthWaitingFor
Summary: Using Tails and Cyrus's time traveling machine, the freedom fighters travel about 20 years into the future and meet up this a younger generation. Why do they look so simalar? Read and find out...Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Spin off of my previous story(****sonic underground )**

Sonic the Hedgehog leaned against a white 2 story house. A twelve year old alien girl stood near by, a rake in her hands. She turned to look at him."You know, you could help. Charlie pays your allowance too, and you do nothing."She said, thinking of her stepmom, and his fostermother.

He shrugged, taking another bite of his chillidog."I save the world, it doesn't count for much anymore, does it?"

The girl, Cassidy shook her head,"Not as long as we have to split the raking and dishes. Niether of which you have time to do, until now."She smirked. She'd waited 3 years for him to do his fair share.

"Fine."He snatched the rake, and waited for her to go back inside. As any normal person would, he put it off and headed to Tails, which was much more interesting.

Tails was with Cyrus, going over blueprints to some sort of machine that was in front of handed them wrenches and other things they needed, while Whittney, a golden haired dog, filed her nails. She tried to help but didn't hardly know the difference between a nail and her manicure.

"So,"The cheerleader asked,"Whats the thinga-ma-bobber do anyway?"

Tails looked away from the machine."It's for time traveling Whittney."He'd only told her 17 times already. Cyrus attempted to explain how it worked, but it was beyond her mental compacity.

"Why do you need this anyway?"Cosmo asked. Both boys shrugged. There probabley was a reason, they just weren't saying it.

After Sonic had arrived, he'd been sent to get some sort of device. Carrying it back, he noticed that it looked like the something compass-something he'd seen in some movie where people time travel.

When he got back, Whittney was long gone. Sonia Manic Sally and Amy had come over. For some reason, Shadow was there, but he didn't know why.

"Thanks Sonic"Tails said, rushing to attach the device."Finished!"He announched, wiped off his forehead, and admiring the hard work and effort.

Manic looked over the prints."Dude, you really think this is gunna work?"

Sonia rolled her eyes."Manic, they're super geniuses. If it doesn't work than the worlds going to end. Which is completely unlikely. So, are we going to test it out?"

Cyrus looked up,"We?"

She nodded,"Yeah, simple word, two letters. I think we should go ahead to next week."

"Why?"Amy asked

"Becuase I need to see what I'm wearing to the Jimmy Chao fashion show. I can't decide."

Tails shook his head,"We already decided to use it togo to the far future, when we're grown up, to find out how to finally beat Eggman. Sonia exhailed sadly. Either way, it was a win win situation.

Everyboby climbed into the van like time travel machine. It was just barely big enough for the nine of them.

"Sonic! Move OVER!"

"Ow Manic! YOur driving your elbow into my side."

"Ouch! Your stepping on my tails!"

"Sorry!"

Once everyone was finally settled, Tails began to start up the engine. He set it to go ahead 17 years, when the oldest(discluding shadow)would be in their mid 30's.


	2. The next generations freedom fighters?

"Ugh, I set it to go ahead 20 years instead."Tails annouched, as the machine stopped.

"Will it make a difference?"Someone asked.

Tails shook his head."Probably not." They hoped he was right."Where are we?"

MAnic climbed out. Their was a large palace nearby."Dudes, I feel like I've been here before."

Sonia and Sonic both nodded in agreement."Tails, mabye you sent us to the past."Sonic stated, considering the fact that this could be the long overruled palace of Mobotropolis.

Tails checked over his controls"Nope, we're in the future."

Out of no where, a light, light blue hedgehog, with insainly dark green eyes came towards them. "Whoa! Is that a time machine?"He asked, as the others got out.

"Kid, your parents ever tell ya not to touch stuff like this."Manic asked, knowing who powerful wires were that the boy, about 11, was standing by.

"Yeah, my best friend Whirls always messing with this kinda stuff. I'm Dash by the way. Short for Dashald, but never call me that!"Dash annouched, as his cellphone began ringing wildly."Hello? What Ana?... Shaine... Hehe, he didn't like that paint over his door too much, did he?... I'll be right home. Later Ana."

Cyrus didn't look happy."Somethings wrong."He fumbled with some controls."The machines broke."

Everyone looked like they were either going to fait, scream, or go into complete and udder shock.

_**"We're stuck here!"**_

Amy screamed, reaching for her hammer.

"Amy, calm down! They'll have this fixed by the time we finish what we came for."

Cyrus found the problem,"Not until we get a new control panel. It'll take us forever to find one."

Sonia attempted to hold her friend back,"Amy, didn't you wonder what the future would be like?" The violent pink hedgehog began to calm down.

"You guys can come hang out at my place til you get it fixed."Dash suggested.

"Why not?"Sonic said, as Tails attemted to get the time machine to drive. He parked infront of the house Dash stopped at. He was pretty speedy, traveling at about 300 miles. To everyone's surprise, he stopped in front of the palace they'd seen earlier.

A purpley pink hedgehog, about Dash's age."Shaines gonna kill you! Then Maria's gonna kill him. 2 funerals for me to attend."

"Zip it Ana, Anyway, I've got friends over so don't bug me."

"Who?"She asked, retieing her short hair into the ponytail, and pulled back her headband. The 9 introduced themselves."Dash, you do know--ow!"Her brother elbowed her.

"I know Ana, shh! Well, guys, this is my twin sister Ana Sofia."

"Hey."Ana replied, smiling. Everyone followed them in. A dark colored hedgehog, wearing a black hoody, with red stripes down the sides of the had his hood pulled up.

"Dash Miles Hedgehog, did you write your will yet?"The boy asked, his arms crossed.

"Shaine, what makes you think I put that bucket over your door?

"Because if it were Maria, the paint wouldna been blue!"

"SHAINE!!!!!!"A high pitched voice screamed."Where is it!?!?!?"A fushia hedgehog, wearing high heeled shoes and a floorlenth hot pink dress,"Wheres my cell phone?"

"Who are they?"Tails asked.

"That's my cousin Maria, and her twin brother Shaine. They're the two most disagreeable hedgehogs on mobius."Dash replied."The only way this could get worse is--"He was cut of by someone banging on the door.

"Dash my love! It's me! Bijou-Tiara!"

"NO! Anyone but her! You gotta help me hide!"

Amy watched as the little hedgehog raced franticley around the living room, attempting to find a hiding place"Who's Bijou?"

"This annoying little tabbycat. She follows me EVERYWHERE!"

"Lemme guess,"Sonic started,"She follows you around everywhere, wants to marry you, and tries to kiss you alll the time?"

"Exactly!"He exclaimed,"But worse! Much worse!"

Ana got up form her seat on the couch, and opened the door. Dash crawled under the sofa.

"Hey Bijou! Dash is hiding under the couch."Ana let her in, and suggested they go meet the last two of the 6 kids that lived in the castle. Rocky and Alyssa.

"Rock-KEY!"The 7 year old squirel whinnied"Thats not how Mommy makes toast!"

The older, green hedgehog looked annoyed."Ally, there's not that many ways to make toast!"

"Rocky!"Ally whinnied more."Mommy's always right!"

"Ally, Ma and Pa arn't god."

"Yeah they are! They can do anything!" Rocky shook his head. He knew better.

"Hey Rocky, small fry."Ana annouched, as she introduced whispered something to both the two, and they went back to their arguement.

Back in the living room, four other kids had arrived. Two girls, one seedian, with fox ears, and a pink top with jeans, and a dog and lion mix, with blond hair with orange two boys were a fox, with greenish white fir on the tips of his two tails, who was cuddled beside Maria, who'd changed into normal clothes, and another lion, a year younger than the rest. Bijou had left, after Dash got away.

Maria had introduced her boyfriend as Lewis, but everyone cooled him Whirl, becuase of the way he flew. The girl lion, Shaines best friend, was named Miley, and her little brother was named Nolan. The seedian girl was named Rosalie.

Someone else knocked on the door."Guys?It's me and Tucker!"A soft voice called.

"Emerald!"The three hedgehog boys gasped excitely, shoving each other on the way to the door. Rocky won, and greated a pretty bat girl and a taller girl looked about 14, but they said she was only 11 and a half, like the others, and her brother was a year older. Tucker seemed pretty proud of himself, a bit vain, while Emerald, or Emma, as they called her, was shy and modest, wearing a japenese school girl outfit, and bag with a novel or two in it, most likely Twilight, or one something Jane Austin.

Dash had brought in chillidogs, which everyone but Sonic himself avoided. The two ate the entire plate within a few minutes. Ana muttered something under her breath. The other two hedgehog boys were talking with Emma, though she mainly only payed attention to Rocky. Poor Miley stared lovingly at Shaine.

"She's in love with him, isn't she?"Sonia asked Maria.

"Yeah, always has been. Shaines to blind to see it. Mama says Daddy didn't know she loved him til they were like, almost 18. Or at least, she was almost 18."

"Who are yr parents anyway Maria?"

A flash of panic crossed of Maria's face,so she changed the subject,"Shadow could you pass the popcorn!"

"You can't say anything Mar!"Ana whispered.

Miley and Nolan were talking to Cyrus, about some sort of technology, while Whirl showed Tails his blueprints for a new rocket. Shaine piled Shadow with questions about the ark, and Miara and Sonia went on and on about fashion. AMy and Ana got along great, Ally though Manic and Sally where incredible, and Rocky thought they were OK, compared to his idolizing sister. Sonic instantley noticed that Dash was alot like him, about 4 years ago. He also noticed that big headed, dedicated Tucker reminded him of someone in perticular. And did Emma ever familliar.


	3. A vanishing act

Ana flipped open a baby pink photo album and took out a large, group photo. She handed it to Amy. In the front row, were the kids she'd already met. Ana listed off the ones that were not introduced.

"That orangish girl in the Levi's and halter top, with the wings, is Lucky, she's a year younger than us. And the three identical triplets, are Melody, Harmony and Beatrice. Beats for short. I know they're really really tiny, and snow white, but they've got the strongest voices I've ever heard. Both their parents are singers, so I guess it fits. And the redish purple chameleon is Yuki. And there's Bijou, you've already met her. Let me see, that's Lucky's brother Max. I know he's more of a fox, but he does have wings like her. Oh, and that's baby Carrie, she's a little bunny, that everyone loves. She has wings, but they are WAY to tiny to see em!" Ana continued to list off the people, until she heard a soft gasp. She quickly turned, only to see Maria staring at her hand. Maria put her glove back on, before anyone could see what she was scared about. By the look on his face, even Shaine didn't know what she was scared about.

"Meeting. Now, "She commanded, as her cousins and friends stood up obediently."We'll be right back!"She said innocently.

Sitting in Ally's bedroom, on her baby blue beanbags, or blue comforter, the other kids were getting frustrated with Maria, who had still not explained why she called them in. After blasting Ally's stereo, with a euro-pop dance CD, she stood in front of everyone, and stated her case.

"We have to get them back!"She announced, pointing towards the living room.

Dash rolled his eyes."Maria, is da widdle pwincess upset wif not having the spotwight anymore?"He said in a babyish tone.

That was it. Maria couldn't take it. No wonder Shaine couldn't stand him."Does this look normal to you?!?!"She screamed, taking off her glove. Her hand was transparent. Dash jumped back. Not because he was scared of his see through cousin, but because he was scared of the fact that she could beat a grown man 3 times her size with little difficulty. Image what she could do to her cousin, who was the same size as her.

"M-m-mari?"Ana studdered,"what happened?"

"I decided to become a ghost!"She snapped, sarcasticly,"As long as people from the past are here, our generation will disappear."

Tucker looked at his own hands, then his little sisters."We're not."

Maria gazed at him puzzled look. Turning to Shaine, she could see he as well was turning invisible.

Ana turned to Dash, "This is all your fault!"

"Me, why is it my fault?"

"You brought them here."

"Not to the present, just to the castle!"

"Well, I'm telling Dad anyway."

Dash scoffed."I'm not scared of dad, he's the most laid back guy on the planet!"

Ana though for a minute. He was right, to them, their dad was no threat at all. He wouldn't even consider grounding them, even after almost blowing up the entire courtyard, garage, and the track. But she could hold something over her brother."I'll tell MOM!"She threatened, holding her cellphone next to her ear.

"Ana please no! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASENO!"

Ana held the phone over her head, and her loose sleeve fell down around her shoulder. Much like her cousins, transparent. She screamed, shaking rapidly. Rocky and Dash both looked nervously at their hands. Both were disappearing, Along with Miley and Whirl, and Rosalie. Ally smiled happily."I'm not!"She annouced, proudly holding her small hand up. Nolan looked just as happy.

"Yeah, cuz your just younger."Rocky smirked. He would love to see the look on Ally and Nolan's faces when they started to vanish. If he would be visible that long.

"So what?"Dash put his hands behind his head,"We'll be invisable! Big deal! No one will be able to see. Not our parents, not our teachers, not even the freako scientist that somehow reversed the aging process... To some extent. He's still ancient looking."

Whirl shook his head at his not-near-as-intelligent friend."Dash, you don't get it do you? We won't be invisible, we'll disappear, from EXISTANCE! Like we were never born."

Maria's pinkish red eyes filled with tears. She leaned her head against Whirls shoulder and bawled."No... NO! I'm too young to disappear! Too glamorous. Too royal!It's not fair!"

Whirl ran his hand over Maria's black streaked pink quills, to calm her down. It was usually more effective. Then again, they weren't vanishing before their own eyes before either."Shh, Maria relax, it's just a freak accident."

"Like Shaine's birth."She interrupted.

Shaine glared at his 5-minute-older sister."I thought you were too busy crying to be smug?"

"I am, leave me alone!"She snapped, in between sobs,as Whirl pulled her closer.

"Shh, shh, it's fixable. We just fix the time machine. Dash, do you know whats wrong with it?"

Dash shrugged. He was not taking this as seriously as it should have been taken."Some control board or something."

"Control panel?"Nolan asked.

Dash snapped his fingers and pointed at the lion cub."That's it!"

Little Ally stood in front in front of everyone."Listen up people! This is the plan! Whirl, you casually ask Tails and Cyrus to see the blueprints. If I'm right, the little control thing should be the same as the one you two built last week. Miley, you get out your sketch pad, and compare that circuit thingy to there's."

"Schematic circuit diagram?"Miley asked.

"That's the one! OK, well, compare that, and if it's the same, you can give them the control panel, they'll go home, and we'll be normal again. Any questions?"

"What do we do?"Ana asked, pointing to herself and Maria.

Ally shrugged,"Sit and look pretty?"

"We're good at that!"

"We are very good at that!"Maria agreed, giving her cousin a high five. She finally stopped crying.

"Any more questions?"Rocky raised his hand"Yes Rocky?"She asked, putting her tiny hands on her hips.

"Why are we taking orders from a 7 and a half year old?"

"Because, you guys don't seem to have any brilliant ideas do ya? Come on!Let's go! And Whirl, put your jacket on, your shirts all tear stained."

"Thanks Maria!"He teased, as he grabbed his jacket off the rack on the way to the living room.


	4. A 7 year old's plan

Ally's pplan seemed flawless. But is a 7 year olds plan ever TRULY perfect? For one, she didn't factor in the possibily that Dash and Shaine could not be in the same room for more than 20 minutes without it turning into a fist fight, or race. She also didn't think of forgetfull Miley losing her sketchpad, and Nolan getting distracted. Or Whirl being more concerned with his upset girlfriend. But after a few elbow jabs and secretly kicking people in the shin, everything fell into place.

Lewis careful looked over the blueprints, scanning over ever detail. The control panel was almost the same as his. With the obvious exception that his parts were newer and more advanced. Ally was right. Though no one planned to say it out loud. They didn't want her getting as big headed as her cousins.

"Miley, do you have the schmatic diagram we had you draw?"

The little cub looked up, and dug through her pulled out a thick sprirl binded book, with eight thousand pictures pictures drawn in it. Not so shockingly, she and Shaine were in every picture.

"Here is it!"She annouched, flipping open a page with a diagram on it. Only to prove her disorrganization, rather that defend it, she had writen her hockey scedual and dance class time on the same page, but the image was still readable and Lewis understood it, even if he wasn't supposed to learn this sort of thing until he was in grade 9, as opposed to his current grade, 6,

"It's the same, same circuit board and everything. You can have the prototype, it should be compatible, but it'll take us ages to install."

No one looked happy with Whirl's responce."AGES?"Maria, of course, finally hissed.

Whirl scratched the back of his neck."Well, not ages, mabye a couple of hours. A day top!"

Miley looked over at her overly worried brother."Nol, do we have that long?"

Nolan looked back up and chewed his bottom lip."Ally and I may, but I'm not so sure about you and the others."

Miley swallowed her gum, and coughed. Shaine looked ove at her. "Milez, it's called chewing gum for a reason!"

Cyrus looked over at the girl"Is she ok?"

Miley nodded"Yeah, just swallowed gum. Not a good idea."

Ana looked from Ally to Nolan, to Tucker and Emerald. They all seemed fine.

Tails looked over the image."Let's get started. We don't know what our being here could do to the time line!"

Dash looked at Ana, who was on his left, and then Rocky, who was on his right."He do!" He whispered. Whirl jumped up and raced to where the machine had been placed. They had alot of work to do.

Tails leaned over and admired his presous machine. Cyrus, Nolan, and Whirl leaned over beside him, attempting to uninstall some wires.

"You guys really think it'll work?"One of th time travelers asked.

"It'd better. I was thinking. The longer we're here, the more likely the fact that mabye our kids, if any of us ever had any, would disappear slowly. Just mabye"

"Thats crazy!"Nolan said just a little too loudly.

"Yeah,"Dash added"Like Maria, being calm."

"Or Dash eating politely! Like a PRINCE should."Ana contributed, bring up her constant point.

"Or Miley acting like a girl!"Shaine teased.

Miley crossed her arms."What?"

"You don't! You hide your hair with a baseball cap and wear hoodies instead of those funny frilly shirts, or are they dresses?"He thought for a second"And your captain of a boys hockey team."

"I don't see your point!"She said, swing her fist at his arm.

"Miley, your the worlds BIGGEST tomboy." Maria added."Don't be mad, at least your the opposite of Bijou!"

Miley crossed her arms and layed back in the grass."Good point!"


	5. Chapter 5

"WAKE UP!" A young voice screamed. Everyone, minus the select few geniuses, had fallen asleep. Techniccally terms, a language jokingly called "Geek" was like a lullaby.

"20 more minutes." One of the time travelers muttered.

"Sonic, get up! We're getting out here, just in time for my fasion show." Sonia growled, one hand nudging her brother, the other flipping open a portable mirror.

"Is that all you've been thinking about the whole time we were here?"

"No, I was thinking why arn't we stuck in Tail's garage, and how did this thing work!"

"Well--" Tails opened his mouth to explain, but was interupted by someone yelling. "It's best we don't know."

Cyrus looked around, making sure any importent parts hadn't fallen loose. He couldn't find any. Yet. Then, just as they were about to announce the completion of the machine, the ground began to shake.

Robots, painted in an ugly red, black and yellow pattern, began rushing towards them.

"Are they ours?" Rocky studdered, trying to keep his feet on the ground.

"Of course they arn't ours dofus! They are pointing GUNS at us!" Maria snapped, reaching for something on her neck.

"No!" Dash whispered, in the most serious tone she had ever, and would ever here. "You can't use that! Not now."

Maria looked unhappy, but she could see his reason, and honestly, agreed with him. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way. And Dash, if I do as much as chip my nailpolish, your beyond dead."

"Shaine?" Miley whispered in a terrified voice. "What do you think his plan is?" She quivered, taking a quick glance at her arm, which she could almost see completely through, but could still use it, for now anyway.

"The opposite of ours, that's all I know for sure. He's not after us, if he could just get rid of them, what would the purpose be?"

"About 50 cheap SwatBots? Give us 10 minutes!" Sonic gloated.

"Sonic, these are much more advanced than anything we've faced before. Remember, we arn't in our own time."

"A swatbots a Swatbot, they arn't smart, and they can't fight."

"But Bro maybe he's--"

"Let him go." Sonia interrupted. "Either way, we're going to end up having to save him within 10 minutes anyway." Shaine snickered at this. He had overheard Ana and Dash having the same arguement a few days early.

It didn't take long for everyone else began to rsuh towards the clanking old robots. Or to realize Tails was wrong. These robots had to be at least 20 to 30 years old. The only new robot was one with artifical intellgence, that could command the entire group. The battle wasn't anymore complicated than usual. A few crashes, a few lasers and a robotic squeal later, it was over. But of course, that wasn't then end of it all.

**Author note:Well, finally updated this. Hoep you like it.**


End file.
